You Don't Scare Me
by death-sama-lover
Summary: "I said, tell me. Why don't you run away?" "Well, it's because you don't scare me" "Huh? But I am a monster; you are supposed to be scared of me" "No shizu-chan, for me you are not a monster and therefore, you do not scare me and that is the reason I don't run away" fluff, angst, drama, hints of character death, and lemons in upcoming chapters, rated M for language & violence


WELL I STARTED WORKING ON A NEW ONE SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tsk…." This was the only thing Shizuo managed to speak while walking on the street of the ever-so-busy Ikebukuro. But his mind was giving off a speech to him, which was getting him annoyed.

_'I hate the rain, it always rain here for no god damn reason, in the morning it's a bit too warm and in the evening its starts raining, the weather here sure is bi-polar. But then again, the people here too are bi-polar, one moment they are oh-so-happy and the other they are just… just… weird. Well who cares, not me at the very least.'_

Looking up at the sky the downpour hit him like several needles; Shizuo could not bother less, he was a boulder. Today, he seemed to be distracted some how, and he could not wrap himself around the feeling he was having.

Standing in front of the abandoned station, (it was no longer in use because, firstly, Shizuo had wrecked it. And secondly, people thought it was haunted.) He saw a figure standing. Destroying his cigarette, Shizuo stomped towards the figure shouting "I knew something was fishy today…"

"Ah Shizu-chan… such a dog you are"

"No wonder Ikebukuro stinks today"

"Told you that you are a dog"

"Why are you and your stinking ass here in Ikebukuro, thought I told you never to show me your ugly face ever again?"

"Well, I had some things I needed to borrow so I had to make this trip"

"To this abandoned station"

"Of course"

"Leave before I pull your insides out"

"Calm down Shizu-chan, I am just here to search for something"

"What? Your humanity"

"No, nothing that trivial"

"Then what, your heart"

"Nope, I got it beating inside my body"

"Wow this I don't hear everyday"

"What?"

"Orihara Izaya having a heart"

"You're always so mean to me Shizu-chan"

"Aww so sad… now leave you filthy flea, before I feed you to the dogs"

"Shizu-chan you can't eat me, I am too intelligent or your taste"

"WTF" with this, Shizuo raced towards Izaya who made a run for it inside the station.

Shizuo chased Izaya with scariest face he had and with all the anger he ad stored in him, Izaya was enjoying this as usual, but he was distracted today, he was not running fast, rather slowly looking for something, this pissed off Shizuo even more and only fueled his hatred.

After a good chase of 30 minutes in the station, Shizuo lost sight of Izaya, and, started searching frantically for the raven, thinking that he might be up to no good Shizuo entered deeper in the tunnel.

There he found the flea he was looking for, and he was off guard, so, Shizuo availing the opportunity hit Izaya with all his might on his back. Izaya crashed against the wall and fell on his back, Shizuo; grabbing the moment by the throat, grabbed Izaya by the throat and said with a victorious smile "today you die flea"

But Izaya did not respond much, he was still recovering from the injury he had just received on the back by the monster of Ikebukuro. Shizuo happy for the first time in his miserable life; he was actually going to kill Izaya. That Izaya who had made his life living hell and was making lives of many millions of people miserable. Shizuo was finally going to put an end to it all, with his own hands.

Smiling, Shizuo tightened his grip. Upon seeing this, Izaya gave a weak smirk, he was having trouble breathing, his lips had turned purple and he was going to run of breath any moment now. Watching the flea still being able to smirk, Shizuo let go of Izayas throat- who started coughing upon the sudden entrance of air; only to be hit by a punch on the cheek making him fall to the ground again.

Shizuo started punching Izaya like he was playing with a punching bag. But Izaya did not respond much. When Shizuo got irritated enough he looked at Izaya; grabbing him by his coat and roared "What's wrong with you"

"I don't understand"

"I am killing you here and it doesn't even bother you"

"But didn't you always dreamt of killing me"

"Yes I had but you are not even struggling"

"Why should I"

"Oh I don't know- maybe to save your fucking life"

"It doesn't matter, I don't die easy"

"Why don't you run away when you see me?"

"And why do you think I should run away"

"Because I am a monster"

"So"

"So, aren't you afraid of me?"

"C'mon Shizu-chan you are not scary at all, you have great looks"

"I don't mean looks"

"Shizu-chan, you look depressed"

"I am not, just tell me, why do you let me beat you up? Why don't you run away and save your self?"

"Are you worried about me shizu-chan"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Sheesh shizu-chan, touchy touchy"

"I said, tell me. Why don't you run away?"

"Well, it's because you don't scare me"

"Huh? But I am a monster; you are supposed to be scared of me"

"No shizu-chan, for me you are not a monster and therefore, you do not scare me and that is the reason I don't run away and come to tease you often."

With this Izaya embraced Shizuo, hugging him, but, backed away after some moments. Then continued "now shizu-chan, don't think, I must be leaving"

And within seconds Izaya was out of Shizuo sight.

Shizuo stood there wondering; Izayas words and embrace still roaming in his mind.

"What in the world did just happen?" said Shizuo as he looked at the wrecked place.

* * *

**TELL ME HOW IT IS... IF IT IS INTERESTING ENOUGH LET ME KNOW**

**AND LET ME KNOW TOO IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS TOO**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

**BECAUSE I GET VERY SAD IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

SHIZUO AND IZAYA WILL BE GLAD :)


End file.
